This invention is directed to a flavorant for pet food and a method of its manufacture. Particularly, this invention relates to a pet food flavor providing a savory flavor such as meat. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for improving the palatability of pet foods of either low or high moisture content by enhancing the flavor to increase its acceptability to cats and dogs.
It should be understood that the expression xe2x80x9cdry pet foodxe2x80x9d as used herein includes foods having a low moisture content. For example, dry pet food may contain less than about 20% moisture so that the free water content is generally not sufficient to support the growth of microorganisms. High moisture content pet food is intended to include the semi-moist and canned types of foods. The invention is applicable to all types, but is particularly significant with dry foods which often are least appealing to domestic animals.
Advantages associated with dry pet foods are that they are generally more nutritious, on an equal weight basis, require less expensive packaging, and are more convenient to use than moist foods. However, domestic animals are often quite particular in their tastes and, therefore, improving palatability significantly improves the deliverability of a dry food. To improve taste, a variety of materials have been utilized to coat the surface and/or are mixed with the dry constituents to enhance the flavor. For example, phosphoric acid has been coated onto the surface of a dry cat food as a palatability enhancer. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,429 discloses a method for improving palatability of dry cat food by coating pellets of food with fat and palatability enhancing acids such as phosphoric or citric.
Palatability of dry pet foods may also be enhanced by the application of flavors. As an example, flavors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,964 as meat and cheese flavorings.
However, the use of meat or cheese flavoring is not always easy to accomplish. One complication in developing flavorants and palatability enhancers for pets is unpredictability. Moreover, flavorants which work effective with humans do not often work as effectively with pets. Similarly, a flavorant which is effective with one species may not work as well with a different animal group. Furthermore, pets are unable to express their preferences in an effective manner. Accordingly, palatability testing must be employed.
One primary area of focus has been to provide pet foods with a savory meat flavor. In fact, this effort exists simultaneously with respect to flavoring human foods. In animals, this has typically been accomplished using poultry viscera, heart and liver digests. However, this flavorant system is somewhat undesirable because it cannot meet with the increasing demand for palatability of pet foods, especially dry pet foods.
In humans, artificial meat flavorants have been investigated as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,543 wherein it is disclosed that phospholipids, create a desirable meat aroma. Specifically, a flavorant stated to have a savory meat aroma and flavor is comprised of a phospholipid of animal origin and a sulfur containing compound which is reactive with the phospholipid. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,587, herein incorporated by reference, a meat flavorant comprised generally of a cyclic carbonyl compound is disclosed. Further discussion of artificial meat flavors is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,878, herein incorporated by reference, wherein it is stated that certain alkane thiols and alkane mercapto sulfides alter the flavor of foodstuff to provide a roasted meat taste for humans.
Interestingly, notwithstanding the alleged success of these various artificial meat flavors, many human foods still rely on a combination of natural flavors and yeast. Furthermore, there has been no successful development of an artificial meat flavorant which has demonstrated success in meeting the particular and unique palatability demands of domestic animals.
Therefore, it would be desirable in the art of animal feed, to have available a meat flavorant which is easily storable, preservable and relatively inexpensive yet provides a savory meat-type flavor.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved flavorant for animal feeds.
It is an advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved flavorant which imparts a meaty aroma and taste to pet food.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved flavorant which can be applied topically to pet food bases of either high or low moisture content or incorporated into the pet food bases of either low or high moisture content prior to production process, such as extrusion and canning/retorting.
Yet another advantage of this invention is to provide a new and improved method for the manufacture of the subject flavorant.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the flavorant of this invention is manufactured in accord with a process comprising combining at an elevated temperature, at least one sulfur containing compound, at least one carbohydrate, and preferably at least one nitrogen-containing compound such as an amino group to form a reaction product. The formed reaction product is then combined with a base food.
Preferably, the amino-containing compound is selected from the group of ammonium sulfide, ammonium sulfate, ammonium hydrogen sulfate, diammonium carbonate, ammonium bicarbonate, ammonium chloride, ammonium nitrate, ammonium hydroxide, di-ammonium phosphate, and mixtures thereof. Preferably, the sulfur containing compound is selected from the group of ammonium sulfide, sodium sulfide, sodium sulfhydrate, potassium sulfide, hydrogen sulfide and mixtures thereof. A particularly preferred form of the invention uses ammonium sulfide to provide both the nitrogen and sulfur containing compounds.
Preferably, the carbohydrate is a reducing sugar. More preferably, the carbohydrate is a monosaccharide such as xylose, hexose, pentose, glucose, fructose, starch hydrolates or molasses. In addition, the reaction mixture will also preferably contain an animal digest, i.e., animal tissue.
The reaction process is preferably performed in a temperature range of 80 to 160xc2x0 C. under a pressure of between 47 to 617 Kpa. In a further preferred form of the invention the reaction is conducted at a pH of between 2.6 and 12.0.
In a particularly preferred form of the invention, the reaction is carried out in a manner resulting in the production of at least one of the compounds selected therefrom the group consisting of: 2-Ethyl furan; 2,3-dihydrothiophene; Methyl pyrazine; 2-furanmethanol; Ethyl pyrazine; 2-Ethyl-5-Methyl pyrazine; 2-Methyl-6-(Methio)-pyrazine; 2,5-Dimethyl furan; 2-Methyl thiophene; Methyl Ethyl disulfide; 2,5-Dimethylpyrazine; 2-Methyl-1-Ethyl pyrrolidine; 2-Ethyl-6-Methyl pyrazine; 2-[(methyldithio)Methyl]-furan; Pyrazine; 3-Methyl thiophene; 2-(2-propenyl)-furan; 2,6-Dimethylpyrazine; Dimethyl trisulfide (DMTS); 5-Methyl-2-thiophenecarboxaldehyde; Benzo[b]thiophene-4-ol; propanoic acid; 4-Methyl thiazole; 2,5-diMethyl thiophene; Ethyl, Thiazone; Dihydro-2-Methyl-3(2H)-thiophene; Methyl-2-Methyl-3-furyl disulfide. Preferably, 3-Methyl thiophene will form at least 7 ppm of the reaction product.
The reaction flavor can be dried with conventional commercial drying processes, such as spray drying, drum drying, and vacuum drying.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention. While the invention will be described in connection with a preferred procedure, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to that procedure. On the contrary, it is intended to cover all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and the scope of the invention defined by the appended claims.
Due to the lack of direct feedback from animal test subjects, the prevailing measurement of pet food flavor performance in the pet food industry is a two bowl, free choice methodology based on individual animal feed intake ratio with a minimum of 20 animals (dogs or cats) per test for two day duration as described in Palatability Testing: Two-Part Tests, Methods and Data Analysis Techniques; Griffin, R., September/October Pet Food Industry, 1996. Moreover, the complexities associated with the food evaluation process can be reduced by dealing fundamentally with the behavior of the animals. Specifically, it is assumed that the greater the food intake, the more palatable the food is. Such an assumption allows conclusions or inferences to be made about the animals cognitive evaluation of the food.
The present invention is directed to a process for producing and the resultant reaction product, which is believed to provide an enhanced meaty flavor to dry or high moisture content animal feed. Specifically, the invention uses sulfur and nitrogen containing compounds in a mixture with a carbohydrate, especially reducing sugars, at elevated temperatures, to generate a flavorant that can significantly improve the palatability performance of pet foods. The range of reaction temperatures is generally from about 80xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 100xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably 105xc2x0 to 140xc2x0 C., under a pressure in the range of 120 to 316 Kpa. The reaction is typically conducted in a water environment or a non-aqueous environment such as glycerin, propyl glycol or fat comprising from 0.1 to 95% moisture, and preferably from 50 to 85% by weight based on the total weight of the reaction mixture.
The reaction can take place over any suitable period of time, however, 10 to 90 minutes has been found to be generally sufficient. Nonetheless, 10 minutes to 5 hours provides an acceptable rule of thumb. More specifically, the time of the reaction is often more dependant on the amount of time it takes to heat up the mixture to the desired final temperature and the time it takes to cool the reaction down sufficiently to terminate reactive mechanisms. However, the reaction time is recognized to impact on what reaction products are obtained.
The preferred nitrogen and sulfur containing compounds include ammonium sulfide, hydrogen sulfide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium sulfide, sodium sulfhydrate, di-ammonium phosphate, and combinations thereof. However, any nitrogen or sulfur containing compounds could be used in the process provided that the desired reaction products are obtained. Importantly, a carbohydrate is also included in the mixture, the preferred carbohydrates being reducing sugars such as xylose, fructose and glucose. The reducing sugar, preferably comprises from 0.1 to 20%, and preferably from 0.3 to 5% by weight in total of the reaction mixture.
The concentration of the nitrogen containing compounds is preferably from 10 to 80 mM, more preferably from 20 to 50 mM. The concentration of the sulfur containing compounds is preferably from about 1.0 to 50 mM, more preferably 5. to 40 mM, and most preferably 10 to 30 mM. In addition, the reaction mixture can be formulated to contain animal fats at a level of 5 to 20% and preferably 10 to 25 weight % based on the total weight of the reaction mixture.
At the higher pH""s, the reaction favors more of the N-containing heteralcylcic compounds such as pyrazines. At a lower pH, the reaction favors more of the S-containing heterocyclic compounds, such as thiophenes, thiozoles and sulfides. However, while specific N and S containing heterocyclic compounds are favored at one pH than the other, a certain quantity of both N and S containing heterocyclic compounds are formed under either alkaline pH or acid pH. A particularly preferred pH range for conducting the reaction is between 3 to 11.5, more preferably from 4 to 10. It should be noted that the pH is preferably adjusted in the mixture by the addition of orthophosphoric acid to lower the pH or sodium hydroxide to raise the pH.
The amino and sulfur containing compound employed in the invention is most preferably ammonium sulfide solution of 0.5% to 50% which contains the active reagent compounds NH3 and sulfide anions resulting in the formation of hydrogen sulfide in the mixture under an acidic condition.
The flavorants produced in the form of the reaction product of the above-discussed reaction can be used in the produced form or can be blended with other ingredients to form a blended flavor or, in fact, can be dried and used in a dry form. More specifically, carriers such as animal digests, the starting mixture of the present reaction, or generally accepted carbohydrates such as maltodextrins can be utilized to disperse and apply the subject flavorant. Similarly, the subject flavorant could be simply be added as a further ingredient to the palatability enhancing composition described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,973, or any other similar system.
As articulated above, the reaction can be generally tailored based on time, temperature and pH conditions to achieve a variation in the reaction products. Specifically, the type and quantity of the N and S containing compounds can be varied. The desired quantity of the nitrogen or sulfur containing compounds depends on the final application, i.e., the application rate may vary depending on the type of pet food base. Nonetheless, the process preferably results in the production of at least one of: 2-Ethyl furan; 2,3-dihydrothiophene; Methyl pyrazine; 2-furanmethanol; Ethyl pyrazine; 2-Ethyl-5-Methyl pyrazine; 2-Methyl-6-(Methio)-pyrazine; 2,5-Dimethyl furan; 2-Methyl thiophene; Methyl Ethyl disulfide; 2,5-Dimethylpyrazine; 2-Methyl-1-Ethyl pyrrolidine; 2-Ethyl-6-Methyl pyrazine; 2-[(methyldithio)Methyl]-furan; Pyrazine; 3-Methyl thiophene; 2-(2-propenyl)-furan; 2,6-Dimethylpyrazine; Dimethyl trisulfide (DMTS); 5-Methyl-2-thiophenecarboxaldehyde; Benzo[b]thiophene-4-ol; propanoic acid; 4-Methyl thiazole; 2,5-diMethyl thiophene; Ethyl Thiazone; Dihydro-2-Methyl-3(2H)-thiophene; Methyl-2-Methyl-3-furyl disulfide and mixtures thereof. Preferably, 3-Methyl thiophene will comprise at least one of these reaction products. In fact, it is preferred that 3-Methyl thiophene comprises at least 7 ppm by weight and more preferably at least 200 ppm of the overall reaction product.
A base food composition as used herein refers to the dry pet foods to which a flavor composition is added. The base food composition typically includes at least one of the following; poultry or beef byproducts; vegetable protein meal; animal protein; animal tissue or meal; grain such as corn, mylo, alfalfa, wheat, soy and the like; carbohydrates; fat, e.g. and preservatives. However, it is intended that the invention is not to be limited to any specific recitation of food ingredients, or to any additives other than the flavorant compositions according to the invention. In this regard, the preferred base food compositions are those that are available and are nutritionally balanced.